The Changling fey
by KuroNeku
Summary: Aricia part of the royal guard of prince Ash son of the former queen Mab and currently has no memories how she became a fey ,took three centuries to trigger her memories, now she has to deal with unusual power that resembles dark faeries from the Dark Court now help of the Dark King Irial and e will have to make a choice whether to stay with winter or be part of the Dark.
"The prince will be with you shortly to make you understand what is your 'situation'" said the fey, the girl just stares at the faery seeing past his glamour, which he was cover in light blue designs that are usually found on the winter feys." Um...Thank you?" she said

" No, no, one must refine from saying those mortal's words." He said to her before head out of the court room. Later on she heard some doors slamming and see the same fey that brought her come out and announces " The prince has arrived and would like to speak to you, now, just follow me and I will lead you to him."

She follows him and wasn't pay attention to what he was saying before he turns around to look at her causing her to stop daydreaming " I'm sorry what did you say?"

The winged fey just smile and says " I've ask for your name, My name is Crest." She stares at him and repeats after him " C-crest." Crest nods and then turn back around to lead her to another room where the prince resided in now " Come, the prince awaits you in here, you are to be on your best behavior when you are standing in front of the prince." He informs her.

The girl nods and let Crest open the door to a room filled with ice that looks like glass and standing before then was a young man near the throne of the chamber room with his back towards them, seems like he was reading something until Crest clears his throat and speaks up " Young prince, I've brought the one who recently changed." The prince turns around,still holding the book in his hands and smiles at them

" Well, Crest, I see you haven't marked her yet, noticing how clear her skin is. " He said jokingly Crest just stays quiet and let the prince babble on. " I will take my leave then, sir." He exits the room and leaves the girl alone with the prince.

" State your name, Young one." He demands, she looks at him and stays quiet trying to recall her name before answering back " My name is...I don't recall my name, sir." She said sadly and the guy just sighs "Hmph,tragic that a mother wouldn't give her kin a name. " He said quietly

" Anyway I am Ash of the winter court. The girl stares at him and stays quiet for a bit before saying something " Uh, Should I think of a name or are you going to give one to me? " Ash laughs then smiles at her.

"Okay, I will give you a name... Let me think first." He said and stares down at his shoes, " Okay, I got it, your name will be Aricia, has a nice a ring to it right." The girl smile and looks at him " I like the name, Prince Ash." she said . " Well let me welcome you to the winter court, ruled by Queen Donia, so you dont have to worry about being treated horrible." He said

" Are you her son? " Aricia ask, Ash looks at her and stares at her. " No, Im the son of the previous ruler, former queen Mab." Aricia just stared at him,wanting to ask what has happened to his mother, but knowing that it was probably a touchy subject.

"Uhm, Prince Ash, What am I assigned as? Am I a winter girl?" She asked because there was a sense of wanting to belong somewhere. "I don't feel like a winter Fey though. Will I regain my memories of who i was before?"

Ash looks at her with sadness and then looks back at what he was reading, thinking what he should do, so he did what any kind of royalty would do call upon his royal advisor,Niall, who is gancanagh which was a type of faerie and also means makes him very addictive to mortals. Surprisingly he was already walking in the throne room carry more paperwork for Ash to sign off.

"OH, Niall Glad to see you here, I was just about to call for you." The prince stats, The brown haired Fey looks up from his pile of papers and sighs " Glad that you are pleased to see me. So what is it that you need from me, young prince."

Aricia stares at Niall because he was beyond beautiful from his scar reach his temple to the corner of his mouth which surprisingly matches him given that he had a beautiful face and also the color of his wood-brown hair matches his eyes which she notices that the colors shift as if something or someone was living in his irises.

"Yes. Well as you can see I've welcomed a new fey to my court and since you have your own court as well I want to give her a worthy job, I don't want her to be a winter girl since that is a job for those who are sad and willingly to sacrifice a mortal over a legend of the summer do you propose she should do for the time being, until she is officially joined the winter court."

Niall turns to look at Aricia and gives her a quick glance , noticing that she probably be best suited as a guard for the young prince since there are still some Faeries out there set to injure him. " I suggest that she should be your personal guard since you've been sending them away as if you aren't wanting them for their protection."

Ash just laughs and looks back at Aricia " Well you heard my advisor suggested but question is why he believes that, hmm maybe there is something about he sees. Okay,Niall will you take her with you and train her to be a great guard, since that shouldn't be too hard for you since you trained with Hounds."

The two look at each other without saying anything and which made Aricia nervous since she'll stay with Niall most of her time til her official joining. " As you wish your highness." Niall says and hands the prince his stack of paper before head towards the door and gestures Aricia to follow thous this the start of her Training as a royal guard.

 _ **Hey guys, pretty sure that no one reads these comments from the authors but I am finally going to start writing again and with the short stories ive written in the past as well**_

 _ **Well anyway hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Changling Fey, yes i know that Niall is sooo out of character but ill try my best later on.**_


End file.
